


let my baby stay

by jonocat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonocat/pseuds/jonocat
Summary: two good kids make bad decisions and good choices.





	let my baby stay

Her hand moves in a slow up and down movement, but the act seems so much more complicated than it should be.

Maybe it's the fact that she can't really see straight, or that she's being sloppy because some blue eyed, angel is staring intensely into her own swirly coffee eyes, breath loud in her ear until the music seems deafened by the mere sound. Tam knows this is wrong, that they're too young for this, but it feels too right to stop. Her ministrations pause, causing a low moan from Tim to escape that makes her skin crawl and get goosebumps all over the place, but she has to stop the world from spinning so out of control that she can't think straight. Tim mutters something, but she doesn't want to hear him talk, not now. Grabbing his chin lightly, she pushes her soft skin against his chest before connecting her plush lips to his own, relishing in the sweat and heat that radiated from his hold around her. Why wait, why waste a perfect moment like this, when he's moaning in her mouth and his hands are lifting up the pencil skirt that he, himself, had teased him for making her look like a librarian. Who knows when she would get to have him, her, like this--at ease and not worried about the surroundings or the impending fates of life that always seemed to get in the way. 

"T-Tam...". His voice is low and husky, making him sound older than he really was. "I need you...". 

Tam looks at him, lifting her lips from his jaw to his neck, and then staring back into those big, baby blue eyes before running her hands feverishly though his raven black locks. She can feel that his body has been saying "I need you" about ten minutes ago, back when her actions were still innocent and touching each other's sides were enough to send both of them in a flushed frenzy, but she wanted to hear those words from him so she could replay them over and over in his mind. Pushing aside her underwear, she rubs anxiously on his crotch with a small smile on her face. 

"I need you too."

Tim's hands are suddenly a blurred flash, and he pulls his throbbing cock from his too tight boxers and near her warmth. The few beers they had chugged made everything feel like it was through some buzzed haze, but he's sober enough to acknowledge what is going on and how lucky he was. A pair of perky tits shiver before him, and he leans his head down to lick Tam's nipple before sinking her slowly onto him. The lick becomes a small bite as he feels overwhelmed by the fact that holy shit the girl of his dreams is fucking him, and she's so tight around him and he can feel all the flutters of her insides when he finds her sweet spots. Moans fill the hotel bedroom as her hands scratch his back in long, desperate strokes, her hips bucking again as his thrusts quicken. Staring up at her through blurred vision, he watches Tam's head lean back, eyes rolling back in pleasure as a long groan escaped her lips. Even though he felt spent, Tim kept thrusting, entranced by the new expression that had lolled across Tam's face. It was a strange mixture of arousal and vulnerability, and it made his throat clench. A surge of intensity spread through his body before he released all of the tension bundling around in him, clenching his eyes closed before gripping Tam's hips. He heard a small whimper escape her lips as he felt himself go limp, falling back onto the bed and letting her fall on top of them. The young couple breathed with each other heavily, limbs curling around in a sweaty entanglement of hormones and tiredness. 

"I love you Tim...". Tim's breath halted briefly, and he curled his head to the side as her nose nestled in the crook of his neck. A tired smile spread on his face before he slowly pulled the covers up over the both of them, running his hands through her hair. 

 

"...I love you too, Tam."


End file.
